Harry Potter and the Society of the Phoenix
by Azrael2
Summary: Just what the 5th book should be, my first fan fic so just let me know if it sucks! thnx
1. Default Chapter

As always these character belong to JRK, I just have them talking to me in my sleep  
  
As Harry sat on his bed on Privet drive a sense of loneliness was sweeping over him. Dumbledore informed him; a week after getting back to the Dursely's that he would not be allowed to go to the Weasley's house now that Voldemort was allowed to touch him again. His mail had stopped and the days seemed to drag, he missed seeing his friend so much more this year. The Dursely's were on their worst behavior since having Dudley's tongue engulfed last summer. "Harry, get down here!" Aunt Petunia stated. Harry was walking down stairs feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He walked into the kitchen to see his half of burnt toast sitting there. Dudley had been talking cooking classes during school at the Dursely's thought of him as a world class chief. "What happened to all your friends at school, Harry? Don't they not like you anymore?" Dudley asked. "Of course they do, they just happened to be on holiday is all." Harry replied. He remembered last summer when Ron, Hermione and himself went to the Quidditch world cup. Whenever he felt down he would just think of the Leprechauns beating up the veela during the Quidditch match or when he got to meet Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's seeker. He got up and walked up the stairs into his room where a huge eagle owl sitting on his window ledge. There was a note attached to his leg.  
  
Dear Harry, We have reason to believe that it is no longer safe for you to live with the Dursley's. We have reason to believe that Voldermort was able to divine your location. We have arranged for you to stay with your Remus Lupin until we are confident that your safety is assured. I will send Hagrid to pick you up on at 1:00 p.m. on the 30th of June.  
  
Dumbledore Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
That was only 30 minutes from now, so Harry was scrambling around his room. He was so happy that he would finally be able to see Hagrid and not have to deal with anymore more muggles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
There was a knock at the door as Harry had run downstairs to see if it was Hagrid. His heart leaped out of his chest once he heard Hagrid's voice. "I'm here to pick up Harry." Hagrid stated. "Well I think not." Uncle Vernon stated. Dudley ran into the other room fearing something awful would happen to him. "I'm right here Hagrid." Harry said, as he dragged his trunk with Hedwig chirping away. "Well let me give you a hand, and we will be on our way. I'm sure your aunt and uncle won't mind if we use their fireplace." Hagrid said as he started at Uncle Vernon. "N-N-No, not at all, go right a head." Uncle Vernon stammered. Uncle Vernon still has a couple of scares now with Dudley, and had thought it best now not to argue with any Wizards or Witches when they came to pick Harry up. Last time when the Weasley's came to pick him up Dudley's tongue had grown gigantic in size. When Hagrid first came to pick Harry up he had given Dudley a pigs tail for eating the birthday cake that he had baked Harry. "Well Harry, I have got a surprise for you. You are to stay with Professor Lupin, for a while, and I was told that you might be able to see Snuffles. Not sure what that means, but Dumbledore said that you would understand what that meant. "Yes, I received Dumbledore's owl post just moments ago." Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was so excited that he would be able to see his godfather again! "Ok Harry, I think that you traveled with floo powder before. Here just take a pinch, and we can see Professor Lupin." Hagrid said. Harry took the pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. The fire turned an emerald green with amber sparks. He remembered the last time this happened, her exited the wrong gate and saw. Lucios Malfoy was selling some of his things before he believed that his house would get raided. He then let Arthur Weasley know, Ron's father, about the storage under the drawing room floor. "Remus Lupin" and Harry jumped into the green colored fire, it always felt like he was being sucked into a vacuum, but when he came out the other side he did not see Professor Lupin or Sirius nor did he see Hagrid. His scar began to throb and he could barley stand up from the pain. His head felt like it was going to split open. The last time that he felt this much pain was at the Tri-wizard tournament, when he was sucked into the trophy. There he could see the death-eaters standing around a huge cauldron chanting something that he was trying to make out. He could see Lucious Malfoy and Karkaroff and Crabbe, but what scared him more than seeing Voldemort himself was that he was almost face to face with Professor Snape. 


	2. The Society

Thank you for all the great reviews! As always the characters belong to JKR, but the characters were getting little anxious and wanted to be part of a new adventure.  
  
Harry started to crawl backward away from Snape. He was looking all over for Hagrid, but he didn't see him anywhere. Harry was getting very scared, but none of the Death-Eaters seemed to see Harry. Snape seem to walk right past him, didn't even look to see that Harry was there. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Hagrid, but it wasn't all Hagrid. He seemed to be morphing into some thing else. Harry recognized him at once it was Tom Riddle. "Little Polly juice never hurt anyone, except for maybe you." Lord Voldemort said. He then grabbed and said "Ava Kendrva".  
  
Harry woke up screaming in his bed. He had another nightmare. He seemed to have more and more of them since leaving Hogwart's earlier this summer. He was with Remus Lupin now. Dumbledore had let him and the Dursley's now that it was no longer safe to stay at 4 Privet Drive. He-who-shall-not-be-named had figured out that Harry was staying with his muggle relatives. The Dursley's went to Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, and Harry was sent to live with Lupin. He was very happy staying with Lupin and Sirius. He was able to hear stories about his mother and father. The only thing that he was not happy about was that he was not allowed to talk with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had missed his friends very much, but understood that Voldemort could not find him and Sirius was also in danger of being found. Sirius and Remus would often go into Hogsmeade to talk with the townspeople and to see how things were going with Dumbledore regarding the negations with the Giants and to see what was in store for Hogwart's this year. Dumbledore was afraid that the Death-Eaters would go after Harry and Hogwart's this year.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you all right?" Sirius asked with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, Sirius, I'm all right just had another nightmare." Harry said, still a little shaken up from it. "I know that this is a scary time for all of us right now, but things will be all right. Tomorrow you'll see some of out friends again." Sirius said pushing a bit of hair out of Harry's face. "Really, how?" Harry asked excited that he would be able to see Ron and Hermione again. "There is going to be a meeting at the school tomorrow. The society of the Phoenix is going to meet and some of your friend will be there. Now enough talking and get some sleep." Sirius said as he turned off the light and went to his own room. Harry was so excited he could barely contain his excitement. There was so many new questions Harry had for Sirius, such as what is the Society of the Phoenix and how was his friends involved.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Remus Lupis, Snuffles and Harry walked through the tunnels to Hogsmeade to Hogwart's. Harry wanted to ask so many questions, but could tell this was neither the time nor the place. When he arrived at Hogwart's he saw what had taken place over the last month in a half since he left Hogwart's. There were Giants standing outside the doors of Hogwart's. He saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing outside waiting for their guest. They gave a knowing glance and walked into Hogwart's.  
  
When the walked inside the Great room, Harry saw some people that he recognized. There was of course, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Madame Maxine, Mrs. Figg, (Harry childhood babysitter) Remus Lupin, Snuffles, Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape, Mad-eye Moody, Mr., Weasley, and a couple of people that he did not recognize. The society was now all-together, but for a reason they all hoped would never happen. The dark Lord was now alive and well and threatens the lives of them all.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming! 


End file.
